


Christmas Dinner Prep

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt #9 Making christmas dinnerCharacter: Bucky BarnesWarning: N/A





	Christmas Dinner Prep

“Did you buy the brussel sprouts?”

“Yeah, doll, they’re right here.” Bucky hands you the bag of horrible veg, specifically brought for your parents for Christmas dinner. 

You happy take it and begin to prepare the sprouts, getting out a saucepan and filling it with water. Today was to be your first full family Christmas with Bucky. Your family were coming round, so was Steve for moral support and you were going sit down and eat together. You were a little nervous. There were a lot of timings to get right, a lot of things to do, and you wanted it to be perfect.

You knew your parents liked Bucky, but a good Christmas dinner would definitely avoid any awkward comments or discomfort, especially with your aunts and uncles also visiting. 

“Can you pass me the bag of potatoes?” You hand Bucky the bag in response, knowing he does a surprisingly good set of roast potatoes. He presses a quick kiss to your cheek in thanks before peeling and cutting the potatoes to the size he wants. 

Its oddly domestic, but its not uncomfortable or bad. It’s quite nice actually, cooking together, working in tandem, handing each other items and taking control of your own little sections of the meal. It was certainly easier to make all this food with someone there to help. 

As you worked together you thought that maybe, just maybe this dinner would go smoothly. 


End file.
